From Now On
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: Amu is reunited with Ikuto, the man she loves, after being apart for eight years. AmuxIkuto ONESHOT. Rated M for Sexual Content and Adult themes.


From Now On

A Shugo Chara One-Shot

By Momoe

* * *

My name is Hinamori Amu. I am twenty-two years old now and living a very plain life. When I was younger my days were more exciting. I was a member of the guardians and helped protect people and their eggs. But days like that are long gone now. When I was seventeen all my Chara disappeared. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all returned to their eggs and soon after that their eggs disappeared.

It was sad for me, true, but I had grown up. I accomplished everything that I wanted to and reached my goals. So my chara disappeared. It was like that for everyone eventually. Kukai's chara Daichi disappeared while he was in highschool, Yaya stopped seeing Pepe her first year of college.

I was there when Kiseki disappeared. Tadase was heartbroken, as I'm sure everyone is when our chara go away. After we graduated Tadase and I started dating. We've been together for a few years now. I was in love with Ikuto back then… but he left. I had to move on and I thought the best way to do it was to date someone else. So I started dating Tadase.

I knew he loved me a lot. I'm sure at one point I was in love with him too, but that just wasn't the case anymore. Deep down all I could ever think about was Ikuto. Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto. At least once a day I thought of him and being with him. I wondered how his life was going. How much he has succeeded in life since he left.

"I'm sorry." I repeated to Tadase again. He stood there with a heartbroken look on his face. He got home earlier than I thought. I wasn't expecting it to be face to face like this. Tears were rolling down his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked me again, letting out a deep sigh before he spoke. It was hard for me to explain this. I wrote it all in a letter that I was going to leave on our bed, I guess he'll never read it now. I already tried answering this question but I guess I didn't do it well enough.

"I'm leaving Tadase." I had only one bag left to put in my car, he had come home just as I was walking out the door with it. All of my belongings were gone.

"Where are you going?" He asked. His voice was shaking and coming out hoarse.

"You don't need to know that." I sighed and fought back tears. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

"But… why are you leaving… what about us?" He tried taking a step closer but I backed away. "Amu…." he whispered with a horrified look on his face.

"This… between us, is done Tadase. I haven't been happy for a long time. All of my share of the bills is on the bed. It'll cover until the end of the month." I picked up my last bag and put it over my shoulder.

"I wish things were different Tadase… I wish things could have been… better, but I can't lie to myself just to make you happy." I said. "I need to find my own happiness and it's not like this." I started walking out and passed him. I couldn't stand looking at his face or the pain I was making him feel.

"It's Ikuto still…. isn't it?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at Tadase from over my shoulder. He had his fists balled up at his sides. He was completely right, but I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't tell him that throughout our whole relationship I couldn't forget Ikuto. He knew that I was in love with Ikuto when we started dating but he asked me to forget. I tried, I honestly did but I couldn't… no matter what I did he always lingered in my mind.

I left and walked down the stairs from my old apartment that I lived in with Tadase for almost two years. I walked down to my small red car that was stuffed with everything I owned. I placed the last bag onto the passenger seat and then pulled out of my parking space for the last time.

I already had a small one bedroom apartment that I was going to move into. I've never lived on my own but Mama suggested that I did. She called me the other day and told me I had gotten a letter in the mail. That's actually what pushed me to leave Tadase…. that letter. She forwarded it to me overnight since I was a few hours away from home. That's changing though, my new apartment is back in my home town.

My heart sank when I say who the letter was from… It was from Ikuto. As soon as I saw his handwriting again my heart started beating in a way that it hadn't since he left. When I opened it it was a short and simple letter. He told me he was going to be back in town for a while and would like to see me. He gave me the date he would be back and the hotel he would be staying at. He would be back in one week…. one week from this moment… I could see him again.

* * *

Tadase constantly called me. I never answered though. There was no need to speak to him again or give him any more false hope for us. I made sure my hair looked nice and that my makeup was clean and light. I wasn't able to sleep much but I had a feeling everything would be better after today. I was hopeful.

I decided on a simple dress. It was tight and showed off my curves on top and hung loose over my hips, it hung to my mid-thigh. It was a simple white dress. I slowly walked to the lobby desk.

"Hello! How may I help you?" The cheerful woman asked me.

"I'm actually looking for my friend. He is checked into one of your rooms. He checked in today." She nodded. "his name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said and she nodded again.

"We normally aren't allowed to give you room numbers." she said. "but Tsukiyomi-san told me he was expecting a guest. May I have your name please?"

"Hinamori Amu" I was happy to know that he wanted to see me. I wonder how different he looks now. He would be twenty-six now and the last time I saw him he was eighteen, I was fourteen. I've been in love with this man for a full eight years now.

"Alright, Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san in room 1124, on the eleventh floor." She smiled at me. I thanked her greatly then went to the elevator. I pressed the button for the eleventh floor. I was alone on the elevator and I felt my pulse pick up. It seemed as if the elevator was crawling up it's shaft. It took forever for each floor to pass by.

Finally when the elevator dinged and the doors opened I let out a heavy breath and stepped out. I walked down the hall and found the room. Room 1124. I stood there, nervous. I tried knocking but my body wouldn't move. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring but it was at least fifteen minutes.

I took a deep breath and slowly raised my fist and lightly tapped on the door. After a moment the door opened. My heart wasn't ready. Standing before me was the man I was in love with. The man that hadn't been in my life for the past eight years. My heartbeat was going so fast. It was hard to breath. I didn't say anything, i just stared into those wonderful dark blue eyes.

"Amu…" his voice was quiet. I missed hearing his voice so much I couldn't take it. "Come in." he said and i stepped into the small room. It was a somewhat nice hotel, it had a large bed in the center of the room with a small study desk and a TV.

After he closed the door he walked to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He didn't look too much different from when he left. His hair was a little longer than I remember and his shoulders seemed more broad.

"Ikuto…" I said my voice was shaking. I slowly reached up and touched his face gently with my fingers. I couldn't believe that he was standing here in front of me. "Ikuto…." I said again and tears started to well up in my eyes. I couldn't help but start crying. He didn't say anything else. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled my head into his chest. I could smell his beautiful scent that I missed so much as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He held me like that for a long time, we didn't speak. I could feel something awaken in my heart that I hadn't felt since he left…

"I know...' he finally whispered and ran a gentle hand down my back. "I know… I'm sorry…" he repeated. I couldn't help but cry more. "I'm here now though, don't cry anymore…" His voice was like a soft music that played in my ear. I couldn't fight my emotions.

"Don't go…" I whispered to him. "Don't leave me again…" I pleaded with him. He never answered. I looked up and met his eyes. I couldn't stop my body from reacting to his.

I stood up on the tips of my toes, I leaned in and placed my lips onto his. We've kissed once before, when he left but now this one was different, there was more behind it. He didn't reject me. He kissed me back with a fiery passion, like he had been longing for me as I have for him. I felt his hands tighten on the fabric if my dress and in one swift moment, he was on top of me on the bed.

He had me pinned down and he was kissing my neck. I let out a small moan as he bit down. I felt his hand run up my leg and before I knew it, my dress was pulled up over my waist and my panties were off. He was undoing his belt and pulled his black jeans down.

My heart was beating like crazy. I've always wanted him. I wasn't expecting us to be on each other like this, it made me happy though. I watched him place his manhood at my entrance, I've never had one as big as his before. I was intimidated and nervous by it but at the same time I was so excited.

As he pushed in me I cried out. It felt so good to finally have him. I loved every moment of him pumping in and out of me. He was gentle at first, very gentle with me.

He kissed me and told me how much he missed me the whole time. I was craving more of what he was giving me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started going faster and faster. It was so much to take, so intense that i kept crying out until he finished. I've never been shown so much passion during lovemaking before.

We laid together in bed. I had my head on his chest and we cuddled. Even though he made me feel exhausted I fraught sleep off.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly. "I went to find my father. I finally did find him. He has been dead for a few years. I decided to come back after finding his grave." I told him I was sorry for his loss. He always wanted his father in his life.

"Will you be staying long?" I asked him. I wanted him to stay by my side forever, but he is like an alley cat, I can't expect him to.

"I'm looking for a place now." He said "I'm moving back here most likely and staying." I couldn't hide me joy. "What's your situation like?" He asked me. "How has your life been since I left?"

I decided to be completely honest with him. "I dated someone for a few years. I dumped him once I got your letter. I'm now living by myself in town." I told him and he let out a cocky smile. I missed that smile so much.

"You left him for me?" Ikuto asked and peered at me with those eyes.

"Of course." I smiled, "I've always been thinking about you. I couldn't get you off my mind these past eight years Ikuto." He pulled me in closer.

"I'm glad you did then… I would have tried to steal you away from him if you didn't." He admitted and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Amu… I came back because I missed you. I had something that I needed to do but these years, you have been the only girl on my mind." He kissed me again. "Now that you are here with me, I don't want to let you go ever again." I let out a small giggle.

I didn't know what the future would hold for us, I didn't know if things would work out for us. I was just happen to have him by my side again after so many year, I was happy for once in so many years. He was the man I've always wanted and now that he was by my side, I will never let him go again.

From now on… I can be happy and live without any regrets.


End file.
